Sword of Damocles II: The Darkness Gathers
by rodney
Summary: Continuation of the story of the EAS Damocles and its crew
1. Default Chapter

__The year was 2283, two years after Babylon 5 had been scraped and, two years after John Sheridan had died mysteriously. The Interstellar Alliance had returned to a state of relative peace. No major wars were waged, no disputes between members world got out of hand, everything was going well......   
__ Until the Vyron returned. Now the Alliance must prepare itself again for war, but this time the Vyron are not alone, they have made a Shadow Alliance with the ISA's greatest enemy and plan to shake it to its very core.   
__ Now as the Galaxy prepares to fight the crew of the EAS Damocles must discover this joining of evil before all is lost forever. 

**Babylon 5: The Sword of Damocles II**   
The Darkness Gathers

Part 1   
The Darkness Gathers 

Admiral G'Kern stood on the bridge of his flagship the G'Daern. The ship had been completed just over a year ago and he had taken command after leaving the ISA's Joint Command Council to rejoin the Narn Fleet. The massive Bin'Tak Dreadnought moved slowly through space, a massive green nebula filling its viewscreens.   
"Admiral, the static discharges from the nebula are fouling up our instruments," the scanner operator said.   
"There is nothing to fear, we are on one of the mightiest ships in the sector," G'Kern said confident of his ship and crew.   
The G'Daern continued its voyage unconcerned when the ship began to buck wildly. G'Kern fell to the deck as the ship began to list violently.   
"Report," the Admiral ordered.   
"We are under attack, defense grid of line hull breaches on four decks," someone reported from behind him.   
"Send out distress signal," G'Kern ordered.   
"We're being jammed."   
Admiral G'Kern turned back to the ships main viewer to see the massive form of a Vyron Battle Cruiser take shape. "By G'Quan," he whispered and it was all over.   
The G'Daern burned with terrible fire as the Vyron fired their super weapon. The massive ship turned away from the carnage it caused and jumped into the vastness of hyperspace. 

________________________________ 

Captain David Fisher was startled out of a deep sleep by the sound of his link. He picked it up and activated the small communication device. "Fisher, go," he said into it.   
"Captain," Commander Alan Cone's voice came out of the speaker, "the NRS G'Daern has officially been declared missing buy the Narn government. She has been missing for over a week and we've been ordered to look for her."   
"The G'Daern," Fisher thought out load, "isn't that G'Kern's ship?"   
"Yes, sir," Cone told him, "It is."   
Fisher remembered the Narn Admiral from the Vyron Crisis a few years back. He seemed competent and certainly didn't deserve to disappear without a trace.   
"Set course for their last known position," Fisher ordered. "Let's go find out what happened." 

Official Earthforce star charts called this area Nebular Cloud- 46 alpha, many in Earthforce however called this green expanse the Aleutian Fields. The EAS Damocles sailed through the green clouds like an ancient naval warship on a foggy night.   
"Anything yet," Fisher asked?   
"No sir," Lt. Cordane responded, "The Nebula is interfering with our scans."   
"Let's bring our defense grid online," Fisher ordered, "Just to be safe."   
Suddenly the sound of light impacts began playing over the hull. "What is that," Cone inquired?   
Cordane set to work, "It looks like debris," he answered.   
"Debris?," Fisher said puzzled stepping up to look at the data.   
"Aye sir," Cordane said, "Debris, lots of it."   
"Is it the G'Daern?"   
"It's hard to say with all the interference," Cordane told him, "But I would have to say that it is likely."   
Fisher paused for a moment shutting his eyes. "Commander, have a piece of that debris brought aboard," he ordered, "Run whatever analysis you need to. I want to know if that is the G'Daern." 

"Come in," Fisher said in response to the knock on his office door.   
"Captain," Cmdr. Cone said, "We have the results on the debris we brought in. It's definitely Narn warship grade armor."   
"So it is the G'Daern," Fisher said.   
"It seems that way," Cone told him.   
"Any idea what did Cmdr.," Fisher asked?   
"Not really sir. But were are very close to Centauri space and there is some indication of energy weapons fire on the debris. Maybe the Centauri had something to do with it."   
"Not likely," Fisher said, "Emperor Cotto has been trying to get the Centauri back into the ISA since Sheridan died. I can't see him risking re-admitance to start a new war with the Narn."   
"The Centauri have not always been trustworthy Captain," Cone said.   
"True, which is why I fear they will be blamed whether they're a part of it or not," Fisher told him. "Let's inform Earthforce, they can talk to the Narn. Hopefully they'll be able to keep things under control till we get back."   
"Do you really think there could have been anyone else," Cone asked?   
"I don't know Alan," Fisher said quietly, "There just aren't that many ships that can take down a Bin'Tak. The Centauri certainly have the power, but they don't have any real motive. The Centauri have been working too hard to rebuild their reputation, it doesn't make sense for it to be them."   
"It could be some rouge element of the Centauri Royal Fleet," Cone suggested.   
"Maybe," Fisher thought about it, "but it still doesn't work. The Octurian class are the most powerful ships in the Centauri fleet. They just don't give those ships to anyone, but only to extremely loyal officers. If it were a small fleet intel would have discovered the movement of ships and the G'Daern would have been more alert."   
"Who else could it be sir?"   
"I don't think I want to know Alan." 

_____________________ 

"Ambassador please sit down," President Delenn told the representative from the Narn Regime, "I assure you we are doing everything we can to discover the identity of those who destroyed the G'Daern."   
"It is not enough," Ambassador Na'Toth told her, "Besides we already know who destroyed that ship."   
"You know nothing," Delenn told her the anger rising in her voice, "You only assume, and I will not declare war or sit back while you declare war based on assumptions."   
"Are we going to be deceived again," Na'Toth screamed, "The Centauri have never been worthy of our trust, they have been our enemy and yours for many years. We cannot stand back and allow them to destroy our homes."   
"Nothing of the sort is going to happen," Delenn told her, "The Centauri are not strong enough to face us alone. Without the Drakh they can not stand against us, so they will not try."   
"Your deluding yourself Delenn," Na'Toth said before storming out of the Assembly Chamber.   
The rest of the ambassadors began mumbling to themselves as Na'Toth left. Some saying that she was right others believing something else had occurred.   
"Personally, I think it was the Drakh," Ambassador Mandella from Earth said, "We haven't heard from them in some time, and this is the exact situation they would try to exploit."   
Delenn regarded the dark skinned human, "Explain she said."   
"The Drakh want revenge on the Centauri and us. What better way then to manipulate us into a major war."   
"No!," the Drazi ambassador said, "Must be Centuari, they not be trusted."   
"Enough of this," Delenn said, "We have more important business for the moment then recriminations. We will examine the evidence when it is presented to us and then decide on a course of action." In her eyes the gathered ambassadors saw there could be no argument.   
"Very well," the Drazi said.   
"Good," Delenn said, "then let us look at the Brakiri request for more Whitestar protection...." 

_____________________ 

Susan Ivanova hadn't been to Earth since she resigned from Earthforce. Now she was the head of the Rangers, Ranger One, Entil'Zha and she stood just outside the main offices of Earthforce. She walked into the massive structure housing the military leaders of the Earth Alliance and walked to the receptionist. "I'm here to she General Raindeck," she said.   
The receptionist allowed her to pass and Ivanova began walking down the halls of Earthforce headquarters, or EFHQ as she had often called it. Ivanova passed by familiar sites and faces and was suprised by how little the place had changed in the last two years. She said hello to those people she recognized but did not stop as she approached Raindeck's office. THis is not going to be fun she thought.   
She walked into the office to see Raindeck sitting at his desk. He had not changed at all, he was still a balding overweight old man with an undeniable presence and an air of confidence that could not be ignored.   
"General Raindeck," Ivanova said, "I have come to speak to you."   
"Ivanova," Raindeck said looking up from his work, "Well it has been a long time hasn't? What is it that you want?"   
"Your blocking my Rangers in the investigation of the destruction of the G'Daern. You will stop that now."   
"Do you really think you can come in here and presume to give orders to me," Raindeck said, "You are not my superior, beside that Earthforce is running its own investigation, your people would just get in the way."   
"It is the Rangers responsibility to investigate this sort of action to ensure no threat is forthcoming, "Ivanova said, her voice beginning to raise, "So ,either you turn over the investigation to me or I will go above your head and it will happen anyway."   
"Then that is just what you're going to have to do," Raindeck told her.   
"Fine, I thought we could do this the easy way, without hard feelings, but you force my hand. Good day General."   
"So long, Entil'Zha." 

"That rat bastard," Ivanova said as she left EFHQ. She can't believe she let him manipulate her into losing her temper. Why was he trying to block this investigation? What did he hope to gain? Surely he didn't want a war against the Centauri, but that is what could happen. She continued to walk until she arrived at her shuttle. "Take me back up to the Victory," she said.   
As her shuttle left the planet she wondered again just what was happening here? 

___________________ 

"We've just received word from the president's office Captain," Cone's voice came over the link, "We are to withdraw from this investigation and turn it over to the Rangers."   
"Very well Cmdr.," Fisher said, "as soon as the Rangers get here lock in beacon 1473 and take us to the Orion transfer point."   
"Aye Captain," Cone said and closed the link.   
The Damocles had been in region for nearly two weeks gathering samples from the wrecked ship. They were able to confirm only yesterday that it was in fact the G'Daern. The Damocles had moved out of the nebula and away from the sensor interruption it caused. Using shuttles and thunderbolts they had brought enough of the ship aboard to determine that it had been destroyed by a military attack.   
The question remained however, who did this?   
Fisher put his blue jacket back on and began to walk for the door of his quarters. He stopped short of the door, he had a fragment of a thought enter his mind, though he couldn't quite grasp it. Deciding it was nothing Fisher left his quarters and returned to his bridge.   
"Status?," Fisher asked as he stepped on to the bridge."   
"All systems ready sir," Cone reported, "All materials prepared to be transferred to the Rangers upon arrival."   
"Very good," Fisher said, "ETA on the Ranger ship."   
"They should be arriving at any moment, sir."   
Just as Cone had completed speaking a massive jump point formed just ahead of the Damocles. Fisher looked out at the massive ship approached them. It was one of the new Victory Class Destroyers that the ISA had built in the last few years. The huge bulk of the ship hurled itself from hyperspace with impressive grace for a ship of its size.   
"EAS Damocles this is the ISAS Victory, prepare to transfer all materials from the G'Daern over to us immediately," a strong female voice demanded from over the ships speakers.   
"Victory this is the Damocles," Fisher replied, "all materials are ready for transfer, will begin to ferry them over as soon as your ready."   
"We're ready now Damocles."   
"Very well," Fisher said, "shuttles launching. "By the way nice to talk to you again Ivanova."   
"Thank you Captain Fisher," Susan Ivanova said, "Victory out."   
"What was that all about," Cordane asked?   
"I would imagine Earthforce gave her a hard time in taking over the investigation," Fisher said.   
Cone didn't respond to that as the first shuttles began to leave the Damocles' hangers.   
"It will take about an hour to transfer all the materials over to the Victory," Cone told him.   
"Let's get it done as soon as possible Cmdr. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." 

_________________________ 

The bridge of the ISAS Victory was wide, spacious and functional. This ship was the first of the new generation of Victory class ships to have been built since their shipyards where destroyed by the Drakh in 2267. The Victory was was begun four years previous in 2279 and corrected many of the originals design flaws. The first two ships of this class were built in 2266 one was the Excaliber the other was the namesake of this ship, the Victory. That Victory had been destroyed during the failed attempt by the Drakh to invade Earth. The Excaliber had survived and still served proudly with the ISA fleet.   
The new Victory's were even more powerful then the originals. They boasted increased power to their quantum discharge guns and, fusion neutron cannons giving the ship nearly twice the power of the prototypes. They also had increased overall power meaning they could fire their super quantum discharge weapon once but still had power for either weapons or maneuvering unlike the original design which could do neither.   
"Ma'am we have completed bringing the wreckage and materials over from the Damocles," a Ranger named Benjamin Goldstein said. He was the Captain of the Victory and on of the finest Rangers in the Alliance.   
"Very good, Captain," Susan Ivanova said, "I'll leave the investigation in your capable hands. Have my transport prepared I'm heading back to Minbar."   
"Of course, Entil'Zha," Goldstein said bowing slightly.   
Ivanova headed down towards the hangers and her personal Hel'Zha fighter. The ships lines were sleek and remenisant of a Whitestar. Only a handful were ever built given the cost and this one had been modified to Ivanova's personal tastes. Mostly that meant that it was faster tougher and stronger than any other ship in its class. She climbed aboard the small craft and activated its drive system. She noticed a insignificant whine from her engines that told her the grav drive was slightly out of alignment. Heads will roll she though as she speed from the Victory and out into space.   
"Captain," Ivanova said signaling the Victory, "let me know the minute you find anything."   
"Of course," Goldstein replied.   
"Good luck," Ivanova said as she activated the jump gate and entered hyperspace. 

____________________ 

  



	2. SoD II: Chapter 2 Revelations

Part II   
Revelations

"Captain Fisher," Cone said, "We have arrived at the Orion Transfer Point beacon."   
"Very good," Fisher responded, "Take us out of hyperspace and begin active scan."   
If Cone was curious as to has Captain's intentions he did not show. The fact was Fisher had been planning this little rendezvous for weeks. The Narn situation had put those plans in jeopardy but...   
"Captain, jump point forming, it's the EAS Macedon."   
"Thank you. Open a channel I'd like to speak to Captain Fluentes immediately," Fisher ordered sounding all business, "and route it to my office."   
"Aye Captain," the comm. officer responded.   
David Fisher hurried to the back of the bridge and strolled purposefully into his office.   
"Open channel," Fisher told the computer. After a brief pause the Earthforce emblem was replaced by the beautiful face of Tessa Fluentes-Fisher. Her long brown hair was tied back into a regulation hairstyle that did nothing to hide her beauty.   
"Hello David," she said, "Glad you could come."   
"So am I," David said, "It didn't look so good for a while."   
"Did you have any luck with the investigation?"   
"No," David told her, "any evidence of who did it and why were completely erased by the Aleutian Nebula."   
She leaned back into her office chair. During the Vyron crisis three years ago her ship the EAS Macedon was damaged beyond repair. After the conflict Tessa had been promptly offered the command of a new Omega class destroyer which she requested be renamed after her former ship.   
The though of the Vyron nagged at some small part of Fisher's mind but he quickly disregarded it.   
"I suppose the Narn are busy blaming the Centauri," Tessa was saying.   
"The last I checked they were," David said dryly, "So do you want to come over?"   
"Actually I have dinner all ready over here," Tess told him, "Come quickly we don't have a lot of time."   
"I"ll be there soon," he told her, "I love you."   
Fisher closed the channel and left for the hanger decks.

__________________

Kor'Van walked the command centre of his warship. Everything was proceeding well, he thought to himself. The Narn were blaming the Centauri for the destruction of the G'Daern and the Vyron fleet was poised to lash out at the mighty Interstellar Alliance. Soon if all went well the ISA would be torn by internal strife caused by his actions. Not long after they would strike and destroy the Alliance and all it stood for.   
Kor'Van would take extreme pleasure in inflicting damage on the humans. He felt, as all his kind did, that the humans were the cause of all their suffering. Kor'Van had been given the honour of leading the force that would attack the Earth Alliance, a task he would enjoy to its fullest. On that day he would unleash such chaos as humanity had never known.   
That day would be a very good day for the Drakh.

_________________

Normally Emperor Vir Cotto would enjoy the few quite moments alone. He would walk slowly through the Imperial gardens and try to remember simpler times. These days it seemed harder and harder to remember those simple times. Reports were coming in that the Narn were mobilizing their forces along with the Drazi and a few others and preparing to strike out at the Centauri for something they had not even done. Admiral Billanii had assured him that no Centauri vessel had been anywhere near the G'Daern's last position. The Narn didn't seem to care, they only wanted to blame someone and the Centauri were as good as any.   
Vir wasn't worried about an invasion, his advisers had told him that the Republic had more then enough ships to defend themselves, he was worried it would prevent the Republic from rejoining the Interstellar Alliance.   
The legacy of the Drakh had left the Centauri people drained and untrusting of the Galaxy outside their borders. This incident would not help him heal those wounds.   
"Your Majesty," Duran Fulano the Emperor's personal secretary called.   
"I did not want to be disturbed," Vir said annoyed.   
"My apologies Your Majesty, but President Delenn has asked to speak to you. The transmission has been feed to the thrown room," Fulano told him.   
"Very well," Vir said shaking his head as he headed for the thrown room. He did not have a very good feeling about this.

"I am afraid no evidence has been discovered to exonerate your people," Delenn was saying as Vir sat and listened to all the evidence the Rangers had gathered so far, "Until something is proven the Narn and the others will believe what they have chosen to believe."   
"And that is; the Centauri have once again moved to attack us, we must destroy them before they destroy us," Vir said, "It is the same old story Madam President. Delenn, we cannot allow this to happen."   
"I know," she said as a look of frustration crossed her face, "But the Narn have chosen not to listen. They will not back down until we either start a war or find the proof of your people's innocence in this."   
"Only discovering the real perpetrators will do that at this point I think," Vir said.   
"And the only way I can protect your people is to bring the Republic into the Alliance immediately," Delenn told him, "and that would be political suicide for both me and the Alliance."   
"Delenn," Vir said, "I will not begin a full mobilization of my fleet but I will act to protect my people. Should the Narn attack I will have to retaliate. I will have no other choice. My position here is not as secure as it has been, their are plots and intrigues everywhere, I must act if only to preserve order in my own government."   
"I understand Vir," Delenn said quietly, "but do remember that if it comes to that I may not be able to stop the War that may occur."   
"I understand," Vir said, "Thank you."   
Delenn bowed slightly, "Goodnight Your Majesty."   
"Goodnight, Madam President."   
Vir thought for a moment of returning to the garden but decided instead to go to bed. Sleep, he thought to himself, will be in short supply soon enough may as well get as much as I can now.

_________________

The Damocles had spent only about a day in the Orion region. Tessa had been operating out of Orion VII for the past three months while the Damocles had been all over the Alliance. Finding time together was nearly impossible unless one cheated. That is what they had done. Both ships given their missions had every right to be exactly where they were. It did not matter that the Captain's of those ships were man and wife, it was just a happy coincidence. Or at least it was for anyone who asked.   
"Captain we're picking up a faint transmission on a non-standard frequency," Cmdr. Cone said, "It could be raiders, recommend we investigate."   
"Raiders don't usually operate this deep in Earth territory Commander," Fisher reminded him.   
"I know sir, but it does happen occasionally, we should check it out."   
"Very well," Fisher said," Change course and take us to the source of that transmission."   
"Aye sir," Cone said turning to relay the order, "Change course to 0.3 mark 4.4 by 6"   
The helm acknowledged and the Damocles began to turn toward the new heading. "How long," Fisher asked?   
"ETA, two minutes," Cone responded. Both men waited in silence for those two minutes.   
"We have arrived at the signal coordinates, Captain," Cone reported.   
"Activate defense systems Cmdr. and take us out of hyperspace," Fisher ordered.   
The Damocles exited hyperspace and began to scan the surrounding area. "There is a small ship at the edge of scanning range Captain," Lt. Cordane informed him.   
"Can you out what kind of ship it is," Fisher asked?   
Cordane shook his head, "No sir, it's to far to get a silhouette at this distance."   
"Set intercept course," Fisher ordered, "let's take a look shall we Cmdr."   
The Damocles slowly approached the unknown vessel moving smartly into sensor range.   
"Captain," Cordane reported, "It's a Drakh Raider class fighter."   
"Battle Stations!" Fisher commanded, "begin scanning for a Cruiser. Those fighters don't go anywhere alone."   
"Sir there is a Drakh cruiser approaching from behind some nearby asteroids," Cordane said.   
"Launch Thunderbolts and Cobras," Fisher ordered, "prepare for combat."   
Starfighters began pouring from the Damocles as the Thunderbolt and Cobra crew took to the stars. The Thunderbolts were the tried and true fighters of Earthforce but the Cobras were brand new. Single man fighters, the Cobras were armed with two pulse firing particle cannons that were more than a match for any fighter in the ISA. They also had all the best characteristics of their predecessor, the X formation wings and atmospheric capabilities. The particle cannons were located in two projections on the nose of the craft that looked very much like the Cobra's hood for which they were named. They also had a rotating pulse cannon turret slung underneath the fighter. As for the rest they looked like nothing more then a smaller more agile Thunderbolt.   
"Enemy ship is launching fighters sir," Cmdr. Cone reported, "They are moving to intercept."   
"Order fighters to engage at will," Fisher said, "Lock all guns on the Drakh ship."   
"Weapons are locked," Cone told him.   
"Stand by," Fisher said waiting calmly.   
"The Drakh vessel is within 800 metres Captain," Cordane reported nervously.   
"Open Fire," Fisher ordered.   
Massive bolts of energy began flying form the Damocles' main plasma and pulse cannons striking the Drakh cruiser. The Drakh ship responded with its own massive strikes firing their main weapons. The ships were locked in a deadly duel but it soon became clear that the Damocles had the advantage. Their fighters were keeping the raiders to busy to even get a shot at the Damocles while the Drakh ship was not prepared to face the onslaught from the Damocles.   
The Drakh cruiser began to turn tail and run.   
"Lock the Fusion/Particle beam cannon on that Drakh ship," Fisher ordered.   
"F/P locked," Cordane reported.   
"FIRE."   
The powerful blue-green beam burst forth from the Damocles and struck the Drakh cruiser in the drive section. The cruiser began to list heavily as the weapon burned through its hull. "Fire again," Fisher ordered. This time the Drakh vessel exploded spectacularly.   
"Report on the Raiders," Fisher said.   
"Our fighters have accounted for most of them sir," Cone reported, "quite a feat considering those Raiders are more powerful and bigger."   
"Move the Damocles in, lets help them finish the job."

"Here is the damage report Captain," Cmdr. Cone said as he entered Fishers office.   
"Thank you Alan, leave it on the desk," Fisher said.   
"We suffered only superficial hull damage and lost six fighters. Three pilots went down the others got out in time. They're receiving some minor medical care but the doc should be able to patch them up."   
"I'm trying to write up a report to Earthforce but I'm not sure what to tell them," Fisher admitted. "I have no clue as to why the Drakh were here or why they would risk sending a signal this deep into Earth space. The only thing out here is a few completely random and worthless asteroids and a whole lot of nothing."   
"Maybe that is what they were looking for, a lot of nothing. Face it this is a pretty good staging ground for a strike into Earth space. You've got a clear line to Proxima, Orion, even Earth," Cone said.   
Fishers link beeped before he could respond, "Fisher, go"   
"Captain," Cordane's voice came over the link, "there is jump point forming. One ship has entered local space."   
"Any make on it yet," Fisher asked?   
"Yes Captain, It's a Vyron Battle Cruiser."   
Fisher looked at Cone, "It's also a good rendezvous point."

Fisher and Cone returned to the bridge. Cone took his station near the Captain as Fisher sat down in the command chair. Both men had there eyes fixed on the Vyron vessel.   
"The Vyron haven't come back in three years, why are they here now," Cone asked?   
"I don't know but I bet the Drakh have something to do with it," Fisher said. "Power defense grid, arm all weapons and set to rotate randomly between standard and ion mode."   
"All weapons set, Captain," Cone reported, "All cannons locked on the Vyron ship."   
"Fire," Fisher said coolly.   
The Damocles began firing its main guns at the Vyron vessel and again Fisher was amazed by the ship. It was over 1800 metres long, and had four large weapons nacelles surrounding a central command pod. These sections were connected in the aft section with massive pylons which were attached to the drive section.   
Of course the most impressive thing about this ship was its energy shield which could deflect almost amy weapon system that the ISA had. Except for the ion bolts that the Damocles was now firing.   
With each bolt that struck the Vyron shield it became more and more permeable to the more standard weapons. Not every shot would get through but most were.   
The Vyron weren't sitting Back and taking though, they began firing their disrupter pulse cannons at the Damocles. Interceptor fire from the Damocles kept some of the pulses away but many struck the Damocles shaking it violently.   
"Report," Fisher called.   
"Vyron ship is taking heavy damage," Cone reported, "Their shields are beginning to fail completely."   
"Sir," Lt. Cordane interrupted, "More jump points are forming several Vyron cruisers, destroyers and fighters are coming through. There are also a few Drakh. More then we could hope to handle."   
"Helm set course away from the battle," Fisher ordered, "Prepare to jump. JUMP!"   
The Damocles opened the gateway between realspace and hyperspace and hurled itself inside. Several of the faster Drakh ships were able to followed it inside.   
"Captain, four Raiders are on our back," Cordane reported.   
"They wouldn't be foolish enough to try to fight in hyperspace would they?" Cone asked.   
"It's never turned out well for any one how has tried," Fisher said.   
"Here they come," Cordane said.   
The Drakh fighters began pouring weapons fire at the Damocles but the Damocles returned their fire with equal vigor destroying two of them. The remaining Raiders began pulling in front of the massive vessel.   
"What are they doing," Cone asked?   
The two vessels pulled ahead of the ship, one was blown away by the forward plasma cannon, the other completed its task. It fired into the Damocles' navigational array before being destroyed by the Damocles.   
"Sir we've lost the beacon, we can't reestablish," Cone reported dismally.   
"Can we send out a transmission?" Fisher asked, few ships lost in hyperspace had ever been found again.   
"There is to much damage, Captain," Cone told him, "We may be able to send a weak transmission but it would most likely tell the Drakh where to find us."   
"Very well," Fisher said with resignation, "Repair the communications system, if we have any hope it will be if we can contact Earthforce. We should also try to repair the nav array if only for the small chance we can lock on to another beacon."   
"Aye sir," Cone said, "We'll get right on it."   
Fisher sat back in his chair. He knew the odds of getting back out of hyperspace were slim. Only one Earthforce ship, the Explorer Cortez, had ever been found after being lost in hyperspace, and that is only because someone knew it was missing.   
Despite everything all Fisher could think about right now was his wife. If we don't get out she'll never know what happened to me and I will not allow that to happen.

______________________


	3. SoD II: Chapter 3 Suspicions and Things ...

Part III   
Suspicions and Things Unsaid

Admiral Tardan Billanii strode down the bridge of the Centauri Republic's Royal Navy Ship Glory. The Glory was the pride of the Centuari military boasting some of the most powerful weapons in all Centauri space. And yet he still stood amazed by the massive Drakh Mothership that lay before him. It stretched out for several kilometres and Billanii new that within its bulk there were dozens of Cruisers and Raiders.   
No one panicked on the Glory, they all knew what was coming.   
Billani moved into the visual field of the main monitor and signaled the Drakh ship. "This is Admiral Billanii of the Centauri Republic to the Drakh vessel. Please responded."   
"Admiral," a gravely Drakh voice said speaking in Centauri, "Report on the status of your government."   
Billanii paused for a moment, "The Emperor is unwilling to commit our forces to front line positions. He does not want to provoke the Narn and the others into striking prematurely. The Centaurum is supporting him for now but it has warned him that he had better act decisively should the Narn attack."   
"Good," the Drakh voice said, "How do your preparations proceed?"   
"I have enough ships to begin the fight if you are there to back me up, otherwise it will fail."   
"We will be there," the voice told him.   
"Excellent," Billanii said, "When do we move?"   
"In the fullness of time Admiral," the voice said before cutting off the transmission.

____________________

"Welcome Ambassador," Delenn said as Na'Toth entered the room, "I am pleased that you chose to see me."   
"You are the President of the Alliance, Delenn," Na'Toth told her, "How could I refuse this invitation."   
Na'Toth moved closer as Delenn offered her a seat, she did not sit. Delenn sat, "Can I offer you some refreshment?"   
Na'Toth shook her head negatively but did sit down.   
"I understand your government has been building up military forces along the Centuari border along with the Drazi and a few others. I also understand that your government has authorized the use of deadly force against any Centauri ship that ventures too close to the border. I will tell you this once Na'Toth, the Interstellar Alliance will not support you should you go to war with the Centauri. In fact I have prepared executive orders requesting all members to refrain from getting involved should hostilities breakout. Now the question is, do you understand what is happening?"   
"The Centauri destroyed my home twice," Na'Toth told her, "During the last occupation that killed my entire family because they were too 'aggressive' to be left alone. They burned our cities with fire, tortured my people, and caused the deaths of millions. Now you want me to trust them, now you want me to let them get away with more needless death? I understand what you say Delenn, but my people will not, can not allow the Centuari to hurt us again."   
"The Centauri will crush you Na'Toth," Delenn said plainly, "Their forces will walk all over you until nothing survives. Can you risk that? Do you want to risk that on something that may not even be the Centauri's fault?"   
"They are at fault," Na'Toth said, "Even if the were not directly involved they were behind it."   
"Listen to yourself. You speak with the voice of hatred, not reason or understanding," Delenn said, "You want to hurt the Centauri because they hurt you. You want revenge."   
"And what is wrong with that?" Na'Toth asked, "Everyone is entitled to their revenge."   
Delenn stood, "If your forces do not withdraw from the Centauri border in one standard week, we will begin laying sanctions on you for violations of the Declaration of Principles."   
"Good day, Ambassador," Delenn said as she walked of into an inner room.

Na'Toth left Delenn's home feeling very disturbed. Her mentor and friend G'Kar had written the ISA's Declaration of Principles, how could she let the Narn people abandon it. The Centauri were evil, pure evil, she hated them on principle. But who was to say they couldn't change. "Be kind to one another," the word rang over and over in her head. On paper they seemed so easy to follow. Now as the Narn fleet lay poised to strike at the Centauri she wasn't so sure.   
She returned to her office, the decision made. She would have her government call of the fleet. She sat at her desk about to make the call when a priority message flagged her attention.   
She listened;   
We have engaged the Centauri, losses are heavy casualties mounting they are getting support from the AHHH........."   
Then static as the transmission died. She was to late it had already begun.

____________________

The EAS Damocles drifted alone in hyperspace for nearly a week. No support, no way of reestablishing the beacon. Captain Fisher stood alone on his bridge looking out into the red and black haze that was hyperspace.   
Cmdr. Cone walked up behind him. "Sir we've got the communications system back online we can try to send a transmission to Earth now."   
"Alan," Fisher started, "You know as well as I do that we're to deep into hyperspace to get a transmission out."   
"We can still try sir," Cone said.   
"No, what we can do is jump out of hyperspace and hope we come out somewhere near an inhabited system that can help."   
"David, that is a huge risk," Cone reminded him, "We have no idea where will end up."   
"True," Fisher said, "But I would rather die among the stars than in hyperspace. Wouldn't you."   
Cone smiled, "Yes sir I would. He walked over to the ships intercom and activated it, "All hands prepare for emergency jumpout. Return to duty stations."   
Soon the bridge crew began returning from all over the rest of the ship and began taking their stations.   
"This is the Captain," Fishers voice came over the intercom, "We are preparing to jump out of hyperspace, we don't know where we are or what will happen when we do. All I know is that if we stay in hyperspace any longer we'll never get out again. Mr. Cone, activate jump point. Jump."   
The Damocles exited hyperspace and directly before them was a large planet. It was blue and Earth like but with larger continents and greener oceans near the coasts.   
"Any sign of a jumpgate," Fisher asked?   
"Aye sir," Cone said with elation, " There is a jumpgate on the outer fringes of the planets orbit."   
"Any idea where we are Cmdr.," Fisher asked?   
"We are getting basic telemetry from the gate now," Cone said. He studied the information for a moment, "This is impossible," he said, "According to this data we are somewhere on the far side of sector 900."   
"Let me see that," Fisher said not able to believe it himself, "We must have traveled deeper into hyperspace then any ship on record. That is the only way to explain what happened here."   
Fisher stopped for a moment and then returned to the command chair. Sitting down in it he asked, "How long will it take to complete repairs on the navigational array?"   
"A few hours sir," Cone replied.   
"Get on it then," Fisher ordered, "We have to get back to Earth space to warn them about the Drakh and Vyron."   
"David," Cone whispered, "What if we're to late?"   
"Then God help us all, Alan."

___________________

"The Narn have attacked our outposts along the border," Billanii reported, "we have taken some loses, but they blame us for the destruction of a patrol group near sector 47."   
"Were there any of our forces in sector 47?," Emperor Cotto asked over the hyperspace link.   
"Only myself and a few other small ships," Billanii lied, "Not enough to do the damage they claim."   
Not without help at any rate, the Drakh had played their part beautifully. The Narn ships had blown up so very agreeably, he thought.   
"Continue patrolling the area," the Emperor ordered, "But do not engage the Alliance forces unless attacked."   
"Yes your highness," Billanii replied as the transmission ended. Fool, he thought, you should round up the entire fleet and crush the Narn before they can strike. But no you will play it safe, try for diplomatic solutions rather than fight. That is not the way his Centauri Republic would be. That is not the way his Centauri Republic will be when the Drakh make him Emperor.

Vir was troubled by the strange turn of events. If his forces had not attacked the Narn who did? Billanii was a loyal son of the Republic, he could never betray his own people. Or could he?   
Things were rarely cut and dry any more, Vir realized. Loyalties change, people sell out. There was however no proof. He had checked into it himself, Billanii had nowhere near enough ships to destroy the task force. Nor could he have been responsible for the G'Daern.   
There was something that nagged at him about Billani though, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.   
Vir looked at the time, he was going to be late for a meeting with the leaders of the Centaurum. Not that it mattered, they would wait upon his pleasure, but the situation required immediate attention.

___________________

"Captain," Ranger Delarn said, "We have been ordered back to Minbar. Reports say that the Centauri situation is getting out of hand."   
Captain Benjamin Goldstein sat up in his command chair. "We might as well," he said, "We haven't found anything of value out here anyway." He slumped back a bit, "Lock in a course for Minbar and prepare to jump."   
No sooner then he had finished saying that half a dozen warships came flying out of the nebula and began firing on the Victory. Disrupter blasts played out over the hull as the Vyron ships came into range.   
"Report," Goldstein demanded.   
"Sir, there are two Battle Cruisers and four Destroyers inbound," Delarn reported.   
"Activate defense grid," Goldstein ordered, "Cycle weapons between ion fire and standard. Fire."   
The Victory began answering the fire of the Vyron ships. However the Vyron had the advantage. The Victory could not keep up with the brutal assault the Vyron were delivering.   
"Can we jump?," Goldstein yelled over the sound of alarms and weapon strikes.   
"Jump engines are off-line Captain," Delarn reported, "We are losing life support, main guns are failing."   
The Vyron ships closed with the Victory. "They are charging their main guns," Delarn said.   
Goldstein hung his head, "We live for the One," he said firmly, "We die for the One."   
The Vyron ships fired their main weapons, six discharges of massive energy fired, one from each of the ships. Each beam impacted the Victory causing it to explode. The power of the beams left nothing distinguishable of the mighty warship.   
The Vyron paused a moment as if to revel in the destruction. Then they began to turn around and returned hyperspace once more.

_________________

"DAMN!" Ivanova's voice could be heard clearly through her office walls. She had just received word of the destruction of the Victory. Ivanova paced through her office and looked as though she wanted to tear the place to shreds. The Drazi had sent a patrol into the area and reported that the Victory had been blown away. They said only minimal debris could be found but that it had to be the Victory.   
Ivanova stormed out of her office. "I'm going to see the President," she said as she left the headquarters of the Rangers.

"I understand your concerns, Susan," Delenn said, "But you know as well as I do that it would be foolish for the Centauri to get involved in a war with the Alliance. Their is no way they could gain from it. No, there is something else at work here."   
"What would you like me to do about it?" Ivanova asked loudly, "All evidence points to the Centauri. The Narn and Drazi have been attacked by Centauri forces and are planning a counter strike. It has to be the Centauri it is the only thing that makes sense."   
"No. You know Vir, Susan. He not would allow these things to happen," Delenn said. "You must discover who has done this and why. It is the only way to prevent a general war with the Centauri and to end this foolishness."   
"And if it is the Centauri," Ivanova asked?   
"Then you must discover that as well."

_________________

"The navigation array is functional again Captain," Cone reported, "We can head back to Earth space at any time."   
"How long will it take to get back at our best speeds Cmdr.," Fisher asked?   
"About three weeks sir," Cone told him.   
"Sir," Cordane interrupted, "We are receiving a transmission from the planet. A ship is launching from the southern hemisphere and is approaching our position."   
Fisher reviewed the data and saw a small vessel of unknown design move quickly toward the Damocles. The ship was no longer than 300 metres it was cigar shaped with two small wings on top and bottom. The forward section appeared to house a heavy pulse cannon but no other weapons were evident.   
"Their transmitting in interlac Captain," Cone reported, "they are asking who we are and what we are doing."   
"Open frequency," Fisher ordered, "This is the Earth Alliance Ship Damocles. We are simply trying to get home. There is no hostile intent."   
Static answered Fisher as the strange vessel seemed to consider what he had said. A loud burst from the ships speakers caused Fisher to stager backwards. The burst did not last long though and finally resolved itself into a voice.   
"Damocles, this is the Seekers of Light Ship Colavar," the voice said in passable English, "We have heard of your people and will offer whatever assistance our rebellion can provide."   
"A rebellion, and they've heard of us," Cone said, "I'm not sure if that is good or bad."   
Fisher answered the alien craft, "We would certainly be grateful for any help Colavar, but perhaps you should tell us just who your rebelling against."   
"We are those who fight the Vyron tyranny," the voice told him.   
A stunned look crossed Fisher's face when the full force of what the alien had said. He scanned the faces of his crew only to discover the same look in many of their faces as well.   
"Perhaps you would like to come onboard," Fisher said, "We could learn a great deal from each other."   
"I will come," the voice said before the transmission cut out.   
"What do you think Cmdr.," Fisher asked?   
"If it is true we may have just made a new friend," Cone replied.   
"Agreed," Fisher said, "Make preparations to receive guests."

Commander Cone had decided to go all out for the Seekers delegation. Full Honour Guard, red carpet and all the rest. As Captain Fisher walked into the hanger section the deck officer called all present to attention. The rebel's walked slowly toward their human hosts. There were three of them, all of the same species, with light skin tone similar to that of human whites. They had fur covered faces with a feline feel but their hair seemed more like tentacles. They had four tentical-like legs but as for the rest they looked like humans.   
"Welcome aboard the Damocles. I am Captain David Fisher, and this is my first officer Commander Alan Cone."   
"We are the Seekers of Light, we welcome you to our territory, "the lead seeker said, "We are Colav."   
Cone seemed confused by this but Fisher experience gave him a hint as to what this meant, "You are all Colav?" he asked already suspecting the answer.   
"Yes," they replied.   
Fisher turned to Cone, "A hive mind Cmdr.," he told him, "All three share the same thoughts have the same feelings and are telepathically linked. Isn't that right?"   
"Yes," they said again.   
"Please walk with us, time is growing thin and we need to talk in more private circumstances," Fisher said.   
Fisher lead them through the ship and into the briefing room.   
"The Vyron appear to be moving into position to attack my people," Fisher told Colav, "They may have allied themselves with my peoples greatest enemy the Drakh. We must get back to our space before they strike and warn our people of the coming doom. Do you understand?"   
"We understand," the lead Colav said, "Feel free to go. We will accompany you. Our ship will not go with but will remain here to defend our people."   
"Are you certain," Fisher asked?   
"We are," they replied together. That had the effect of adding a great deal of certainty to the words.   
"Good," Fisher said. Turning to Cmdr. Cone he ordered, "Return to the bridge, jump us into hyperspace, but before you do download our entire tactical database on the Vyron to the Colavar."   
"Aye Captain," Cone replied and left the room.   
"Well Colav," Fisher said, "We have a lot to talk about."

___________________


	4. SoD: Chapter 4 The Darkness Revealed

Part IV   
The Darkness Revealed

Vir sat alone in his gardens. He had ordered that no one, under any circumstances, should disturb him. Today was the latest addition to his personal list of worst days. Most of the ISA worlds blamed the Centauri for the destruction of the Victory and many were gearing up for war. Delenn was trying to calm everything down on Minbar, hoping that everyone would see that the Centauri were innocent. Here on Centauri Prime Vir was trying to keep his military advisors and Centaurum members from clamouring for war. If something doesn't change soon, he thought bitterly, a horrible war will begin and no one will be able to stop it.   
Vir stood up and began to walk among the flowers until he saw one of his Royal guards standing at a respectful distance.   
"Go," Vir said, "Have my ship prepared. I am going to Minbar. Do it quickly and tell no one else of this."   
The dedicated soldier hurried off to do his Emperor's bidding. Yes Vir thought, no more hiding, no more bitterness. I will go to Minbar and set everything right.   
Vir left the Royal Garden and made way for his shuttle. It would take him to his personal liner and then to Minbar.

_________________

Billanii was leading a counter strike on some Narn raids when he received word of the Emperor's sudden disappearance.   
"Where," he asked angrily "Did he go?"   
"We don't know Admiral," the officer said, "The Emperor left yesterday late in the evening. He gave no notice to anyone and no one in the Centaurum will discuss it."   
Billanii considered his options for a moment. He wasn't completely without supporters in the Centaurum. "Get me Lord Draffo," he ordered, "code the transmission to my office."   
"Yes Admiral," the officer said.   
Billanii began the short walk to his office. Walking inside he activated the communication system.   
"Lord Draffo," Billanii began, "Can you tell me where the Emperor has gone?"   
"That is privileged information Admiral," the tiny little man said, "I risk my life if I tell you."   
"Your life is in greater jeopardy if you done not tell me my lord."   
Draff thought it over for a moment. Fear and uncertainty played across his face. Finally he seemed to have come to a decision. "He has gone to Tuzanor on Minbar to meet with the Alliance president and end the conflict."   
Burning fury raised in the heart and mind of Billanii as he considered this turn of events. If the emperor could convince the ISA that the Centauri were innocent then the entire plan would begin to collapse.   
"Thank you, Lord Draffo," Billanii managed but cut of the transmission before he could respond.   
"There was no way he could intercept the emperor's cruiser before it arrived at Minbar. It was the fastest ship in all Centauri space after all. Even the Drakh might not be able to stop him. He would send them a message anyway, if there was a chance that the Emperor could be stopped than this was the time.   
He sent the encrypted message to the Drakh fleet. They would take care of it, the Drakh always do.

___________________

The lead Colav sat in a chair with the two others standing behind him. Over the past few days he had begun telling of the Vyron's return to the stars and the Empire they had created. Some they already knew, the Shadows had tried to drive their world into a stone age one thousand years ago but had not entirely succeeded. The Vyron had spent the last thousand years trying to build technology that could stand against the Shadows.   
What they did not know was that the Vyron had only returned to space in the last ten years and that it was the Drakh who informed them that it was safe to do so. The Vyron had spent the last decade rebuilding the empire they held in the past and began expanding beyond their wildest dreams.   
"It was the Drakh who brought this evil upon us," Colav had said, "But the Vyron do not trust them, they have not shared their knowledge of blocking energy or the secret of their weapons of death."   
"So it isn't a united front," Fisher said, "The Vyron wont share their toys with the Drakh but they will work together."   
"Yes," the Colav's said.   
"Why have the Vyron waited so long to attack us again," Fisher asked?   
"They moved to quickly before, the Drakh were not ready, the Drakh said that the Vyron were not ready. Only one hundred ships went to fight against your Alliance, that was most of their fleet. They have spent the last few cycles building new ships, they have hundreds now, maybe thousands. We are unsure."   
"The Drakh no doubt also needed time to rebuild from all of our battles," Fisher told him.   
"It will take us some time to get back to your world," Colav asked?   
"Yes," Fisher said, "We have been traveling for about a week, it will take another two before we arrive."   
"Can it go no faster?"   
"We should be able to transmit a single within a few days," Fisher replied, "but until then we'll just have to wait."   
"We see," he said.   
Fisher thought some more about it, "We could go directly to Minbar and present you directly to the ISA council. We would have to maintain radio silence for your protection and ours but they would be able to take more direct action. By now the Narn and the Centauri are at each others throats over the G'Daern incident. We need to prove to the Narn that the Centauri were not involved."   
Fisher activated his link, "Cmdr. change course for Minbar. We're going to speak to the President."

_________________

Kor'Van had received the message from Admiral Billanii and he was not impressed. His ship raced toward the planet Minbar in a probably vain attempt to stop the Centauri Emperor from reaching that world. This move was completely unexpected. It was thought the sniveling little simpleton would be forced into giving in to the war.   
"How long till we reach Minbari space," he asked his Second?   
"Two hours," the Second replied.

__________________

The Primus Class Battle Cruiser Majesty raced through hyperspace. She was the fastest ship in the entire Centauri fleet modified with all the latest in gravimetric drive technology that the Centauri had gathered in the last few years. Her weapons were state-of-the-art designs of the classic Centauri systems.   
This ship was built with one purpose, protect the life of the Emperor of the Centauri Republic.   
The Centauri Emperor sat on his thrown counting down the hours until he would reach the capital world of the Interstellar Alliance. About one more hour by his estimate and his ship would arrive in the Minbari starsystem and an uncertain fate.   
Without warning the ship began to shake violently. Vir was nearly unseated by the massive jolts that were hitting his ship.   
"What is happening," Duran Fulano asked fearfully?   
Vir why had more experience in such things did not have to guess. "We are being fired on," he told him.   
"How can you be sure," Fulano inquired.   
"I used to serve on Babylon 5," Vir said, "You get used to being shot at."   
Fulano's eyes widened at that but both men decided to remain silent.   
Finally the ships Captain reported on the situation. "Your Highness, we are being attacked by the Drakh. There fighters are gaining on us, it does not look very good Highness." 

Kor'Van was elated to see that he was wrong about finding the Emperor's ship. He had begun firing on it the moment it had been spotted, hopping to slow it down. Now as the Raider class fighters began pounding at the ships engine systems the Drakh vessel was finally entering killing range.   
The Majesty began to slow significantly so Kor'Van ordered the raiders to back off, the killing shot would come from his ship.   
The Centauri vessel began to turn toward the attack knowing it could no longer run. The ship began firing its Ion cannons and Battle Lasers at his ship but they were not causing significant damage as the cruiser closed on its position.   
"Charge all weapons to maximum power," he ordered, "Fire on my signal." 

Vir saw the weapons on the Drakh ship begin to glow with barely restrained power.   
"Great Maker," Vir whispered. 

"FIRE," the order came and the Drakh ship was transformed into a ball of expanding fire.   
The Fusion/Particle cannon turned the unsuspecting Drakh ship into molten slag.   
"Signal the Centauri vessel," Captain Fisher ordered, "Centauri ship this is the Earth Alliance vessel Damocles. Do you require assistance?"   
"This is the RCS Majesty," the Centauri Captain signaled, "We were on route to Minbar. If you would, we have a passenger of some importance who needs to get their as soon as possible."   
"Who is this passenger," Fisher asked?   
"The Emperor of the Republic," the Centauri told him.   
"Well then the more the merrier," Cone said.   
"As it turns out we're going to Minbar anyway," Fisher told the Centauri, "Will gladly take your Emperor along if he would like. We will make whatever preparations he requires ready for him. He came come aboard at any time."   
"Thank you Damocles. The Emperor informs me that no special arrangements are required. Only make sure there is room enough for a squad of body guards."   
"We understand. Damocles out." 

_________________

"The Centauri have attacked us, how can we not respond," the Brakiri Ambassador asked?   
"They have shown no honour in these actions," the Enphili Ambassador agreed.   
"We must fight," the Drazi added.   
"It is not the way of the Interstellar Alliance to make war without cause," Delenn tried to yell over the bickering of the assembled representatives of the Alliance. Few heard her, fewer still would have cared.   
"We must have order," Delenn said to no avail. Finally she stepped up to one of the ceremonial guards standing near her, grabbed his plasma rifle, and fired into the middle of the room.   
"I said that we must have order," she explained, "If violence is all that you understand then I will use violence to gain your attention. This Alliance was established on peace, for the pursuit of peace. We have had to much of war and death, do you want to add more without any real evidence of wrong doing. If the Centauri are responsible then they will be punished in good time....."   
Delenn was interrupted by the crashing open of the doors leading to the Council Chambers. Delenn dropped the rifle as she saw who walked into the room.   
"I assure Madam President," Emperor Cotto said as he approached the lectern flanked by two Royal guards and followed by an Earthforce Captain and three strange aliens, "that the Centauri Republic is not involved in these attacks."   
"Your Highness," Delenn said as she regained her composure, "Welcome to Minbar. In the name of the Interstellar Alliance I greet you."   
"Thank you Delenn," Vir said turning to face the Ambassadors, "Allow me to introduce my escorts; first Captain David Fisher of the EAS Damocles, and secondly Colav. Colav is a single being sharing three bodies, or so I'm told."   
All three Colav simply shook their heads.   
"Captain Fisher has encountered the real threat and has brought back with him valuable information about that threat," Vir said, "Captain Fisher, please tell the Ambassadors your story."   
"About a month ago my ship encountered a Drakh cruiser deep in Earth Space. We engaged and destroyed that ship. We then took some time to repair some of the minor damage we received when new ships began to arrive. It was a fleet of Vyron ships supported by a number of Drakh vessels. We tried to escape into hyperspace but the Drakh damaged our navigational system and we became temporarily lost in hyperspace."   
"No ship lost in hyperspace returns," the Drazi Ambassador said doubtfully.   
"We did," Fisher said simply. "We attempted an emergency jump out and we found ourselves in sector 900. Near a jumpgate, fortunately. We also encountered Colav in this system. Colav is a member of a resistance group fighting the Vyron, they call themselves the Seekers of Light. After we left that system we decided to come here and warn the ISA of the coming threat. As we approached we saw the Emperor's transport being attacked by a Drakh cruiser and we killed it . We then took His Highness on board and brought him here."   
"How can you be sure that it was the Vyron and the Drakh who began all this," Na'Toth asked skeptically?   
"My ship found the G'Daern. There was clear evidence of weapons fire but we couldn't pick up any residual energy signatures," Fisher explained, "At first we thought the nebula we found the debris in had erased any evidence of the attacker. Now we realize that it was Vyron weapons that destroyed the G'Daern. Their energy signature would appear as nothing more than radiation gathered from the nebula."   
"So it was the Vyron," Na'Toth said.   
"Yes," Fisher said, "And the Drakh."   
"Well," Delenn said, "I believe we have found our war."   
"Yes Madam President," Vir said, "And I pledge the Centauri Republic's forces to aid you. The Centaurum wanted me to act decisively on this matter and know I have."   
The doors to the chamber crashed open again and as everyone turned to see how else would disturb the business of the Alliance Susan Ivanova marked into the room.   
"Madam President," she said, "It was the Vyron, the attacked the G'Daern along with the Drakh."   
"Yes, we know," Delenn told her indicating to Vir.   
"That's not all they've begun attacking openly. They have hit targets in Narn, Drazi and Earth space and our building forces along the rim."   
"The Alliance will begin drafting a formal declaration of war," Delenn said, "Colav, anything you can tell us about the Vyron would be most useful, please go with Ranger One Ivanova. I'm sure she has some questions for you."   
"Madam President, Your Highness, if I have your leave I would like to get back to my ship and head home. If the Drakh are attacking us I'll be needed."   
"Go," Delenn said, "We have plenty to do here for the next little while."   
"Yes Captain," Vir agreed, "Go help your people."   
"Thank you, and good luck," Fisher said before fleeing the chamber.   
"Now Your Highness, we should get down to the business of drafting a formal and joint declaration of war," Delenn said.   
"I completely agree," Vir told her.   
"So do I," Na'Toth said with a little reluctance.   
"Good then let us begin," Delenn said. 

_________________


	5. SoD II: Chapter 5 And So It Begins

Part V   
And So It Begins 

"You are to return to Earth immediately," Raindeck said his anger fuming over the lightyears separating him from the Damocles, "You better pray that I don't decide to bring you up on charges for dereliction of duty."   
"Ah, yes sir," was all Fisher could think to say. Doesn't he realize what we've been through in the last few weeks, Fisher thought, or what we've done.   
"I cannot fathom how a ship commander with your skills and training can just flaunt authourity that way," Raindeck said, "If you want to see your wife Captain you schedule leave times together, you don't plan 'fortuitous' meetings weeks in advance. Then on top of that you go gallivanting across the Galaxy without even trying to report in."   
"Sir," Fisher began, "I only did what I felt needed to be done. I couldn't broadcast that I had Colav aboard I could have put the ship in unnecessary danger, Sir."   
"Captain we will talk more about this when you arrive. Raindeck out."   
"Jerk," was all Fisher could say.   
"Captain?," Cone said with a quizzical smile.   
"Never mind Cmdr.," Fisher said, "How long till we reach Earth?"   
"About four hours," Cone told him.   
"Good. I'm going to take a little nap," Fisher said with a little yawn, "Take care of things for me."   
"Aye Captain," Cone said, "Sleep well sir." 

__________________ 

Dorack was furious. He had not been this outraged in years. How could his own son have failed so miserably. Kor'Van was a brilliant tactician and commander, but he was out done by a human vessel. The anger threatened to consume him but without warning he calmed as a sinister thought entered his mind, all humanity would soon pay for the death of Kor'Van. In fact the entire Interstellar Alliance would soon fall. Dorack had contacts within the Earth Alliance and they had informed him that neither Earth nor the rest of the ISA members would be ready for weeks. If they struck now the ISA would crumble before them.   
The forces of the Drakh and Vyron were already taking up positions to face the new reality of things. The ISA knows of us, he thought not they do not know our plans. We must strike soon to drive terror into the hearts of of all their people, they will not be able to stop us. Then I can redeem my son's name. 

__________________ 

Never in his life had Admiral Tardan Billanii been this afraid. The Emperor had returned from his journey to Minbar and declared war along with the Interstellar Alliance on the Drakh and Vyron. Billanii knew the Drakh would not be above revealing the deal he had made with them if they thought it would assist in the war effort. He also knew that if he betrayed the Drakh they would go out of their way to destroy him.   
"We have received a message from Centauri Prime Admiral," one of Billainii's officers said as he approached, "We are to return with the Glory immediately to oversee the planetary defence arrangements."   
Billanii stood quite and began to stare blankly out into space.   
"Sir," the officer said.   
Roused from his reverie Billanii turned to face the relatively young officer, "Set course," he said.   
"Yes Admiral," the officer said handing the Admiral the orders they had received before returning to his station.   
Centauri Prime, Billanii thought, the Capital of the Republic, seat of the Empire, home of Emperor Vir Cotto.   
The Emperor wanted him to take command of the defence of the homeworld, Billanii thought, that means he still has trust in me. A smile blossomed on the face of Admiral Billanii as he realized that this could be used to his advantage.   
He would not have to attack the Drakh or Vyron which would be viewed as a break of trust, and he would be in a position to turn the Capital of the Centauri Republic over to them.   
He would send word to the Drakh forces and let them decide what to would do. Yes that would be much better. 

__________________ 

Susan Ivanova had seen a lot in her lifetime, first as XO on Babylon 5, then as a ship captain and General in Earthforce, and especially since she had taken over the leadership of the Rangers. She was convinced now though that she never seen anything like the the three beings or one being that sat before her.   
"This is going to take more getting used to than I thought," Ivanova told them.   
"Take your time Entil'Zha," Colav said, "We understand, even in the Great Union our brother races had difficulty understanding us."   
"The Great Union," Ivanova asked, "What is that?"   
"Four three hundred years their was an alliance of world that existed in our part of the Galaxy," Colav told her, "The Great Union was a defence and trade alliance like yours but their was little threat from any race in the region. Over that time our cultures began to mesh growing into one another until their survived very little difference in culture and religion. The six races of our Union including our own, the Neiceans, controlled nearly three dozen systems peacefully until the Vyron came."   
"Ten years ago the Vyron swept from their homeworld and conquered the Union and many other worlds. They had never been a threat, we were unprepared for them. Our ships were of little use against them and were quickly destroyed. The few we have left make up the core of our forces."   
"You have been providing us with much useful information on the Vyron," Ivanova said, "Is their anything we can do for you?"   
"We have one request," Colav said, "When you have driven the Vyron from your space, don't forget us. Help us free my people."   
Ivanova was stunned by the request, had she been standing she would have need to sit.   
"You want us to free your people," Ivanova said, it was not a question.   
"Yes," all three Colav's said, "We would then petition for membership in your Interstellar Alliance. Our leaders authorized both requests. Please, we can not do it alone."   
"You understand that I can't make promises," Ivanova told her, "Your base is several weeks away and Vyron space is even further. The President and the Council will have to make that decision, and given the resources required to establish forward bases in that region it may not pass."   
"You are at war with our enemy, will you not move to defeat them?"   
"We may, but it is more likely that we will drive them from our space and then move to secure our border against them," Ivanova said sorrowfully, "Only if they commit unspeakable acts against us will our government consider taking the fight to the Vyron homeworld and then only if we have beaten off the Drakh."   
"We see," Colav said quietly, "Our time was wasted than."   
"No not wasted," Ivanova said earnestly, "the information the Damocles gave you will make your ships effective against the Vyron and I'm certain we can begin military aid shipments within a few weeks. In fact the Alliance plans to send weapons and advisors to Seeker bases. With your permission, they will begin training and updating your ships so that the Vyron will have to split their attention. It is never good to fight a war on two fronts, you provide us with a second front."   
"The Seekers of Light would be open to such things, Entil'Zha."   
"Good," Ivanova said, "Then let's focus on that for a while." 

__________________ 

Dorack rarely commanded a cruiser, preferring to stay aboard his Mothership. On this day though Dorack stood in the command centre of one of the most powerful warships in the Drakh fleet. Like all other ships in its class, this cruiser was over three kilometers long. The difference was in the power of the ship, this cruiser had the strength of two ships of the same class. The classic Raider fighters flew about the Drakh cruiser along with Vyron fighters. Nearly two dozen capital ships from both Drakh and Vyron forces had gathered to make the first open strike in the war.   
"All ships," he commanded in his gravely tones, "Jump out of hyperspace and begin the attack." 

Captain Tessa Fluentes-Fisher stood on the bridge of the EAS Macedon, Orion VII turning slowly below her. She still felt the relief of knowing her husband was still alive. He had sent her a message the day before telling her of all that had happened and she could hardly believe it. The Universe, she though, enjoyed playing games with people.   
She had commanded this Macedon of nearly three years, ever since the Vyron had destroyed the last during the Battle of Angedilla. Now the Vyron were back and she could hardly believe it. It had been three years since the last Vyron war, and yes it was a war despite the spin EFHQ tried to put on it back home, but know they were back and allied with the Drakh no less.   
"Captain, we are reading an energy spike coming from sector 32, multiple jump points opening," the ships scanner operator said.   
"Can you get a make on those ships," Fluentes asked?   
"It's coming through now ma'am," he said. A look of pure dread crossed his face, "Ma'am, we have Drakh and Vyron ships incoming."   
"Shit," Fluentes said with feeling, "Battle stations, arm all weapons, launch fighters, contact the fleet."   
"Ground control says automated defence satellites are on-line," Commander Dusan said, "They say were on our own for a while, reinforcements will take about twenty minutes."   
Fluentes reviewed the situation quickly, six enemy ships plus fighters against us, the Omega Aggressor and three Olympus corvettes plus fighters and a Orbital Defense Grid.   
"Tell them to hurry," she said. 

The EAS Damocles burned a trail through hyperspace. Captain Fisher was relaxing enjoying his favourite oldies group from the late 20th early 21st century, a band called 'Our Lady Peace" from Canada.   
"Captain Fisher," Cmdr. Cone's voice broke in over the music, "Orion VII is under attack by Drakh and Vyron forces. The Macedon and a few other ships are caught in the attack."   
"Set course for Orion VII immediately," Fisher ordered, "Prepare all fighters for launch the second we arrive, and begin charging the weapons now."   
"Aye sir," Cone replied, "We're not for from the system it will take only a few minutes to get there."   
"Just get us there," Fisher said as he began putting his uniform back on and headed for the bridge.   
"ETA," he ordered.   
"Two minutes," Cone told him. 

Things were not going well at all, Tessa Fluentes thought. The Drakh were pushing hard for the planet making it difficult to hold them back, while the Vyron were running cover for them using their shields as a buffer.   
"We can't hold them Captain," Dusan yelled over the noises of battle. A Drakh cruiser was bearing down on their position it was so close now that its Fluentes could see the weapons charging to fire.   
"All fire concentrate on that ship," she ordered knowing it was probably futile.   
Without warning, almost before her gunners had started firing, the Drakh ship exploded showering all nearby ships with debris and knocking out many enemy fighters.   
"It's the Damocles," Dusan said triumphantly.   
"Hello Macedon," Fishers voice cut in over the ships speakers, "We were kicking around the neighbourhood, and though we would gone the fun."   
"Thank you Damocles," Fluentes said, "Your always welcome to play."   
Fluentes looked at her crew, "Lets kill some bad guys shall we." 

The Damocles was raising several kinds of hell as it drove through the battle lines. The F/P Cannon burned through two Drakh cruisers in the first few minutes of the battle. The Pulse cannons spat out bolts of heavily ionized energy while the Plasma cannons hurled destructive fire at the Vyron ships.   
"We have reached the Orion defence perimeter sir," Cone reported.   
"Very good, bring us around and target all weapons on the lead Drakh vessel," Fisher ordered.   
The massive ship began to bring its main weapons to bare on the Drakh behemoth.   
"Sir the Vyron are moving to block our main guns," Lt. Cordane reported, " I can't lock on to the Drakh ship."   
""Then kill the Vyron first," Fisher said with annoyance. 

Dorack was not happy at the arrival of the Warlock class destroyer. It had taken down two of his ships almost before they had realized it was there. Dorack was even less happy when he realized this was the ship that had killed his son. He wanted to destroy that ship and present its charred remains to the families of its crew.   
"The Vyron are reporting that their shields are beginning to fail," one of his minions said.   
Bitterly he realized that he could not inflict enough damage before Earthforce reinforcements arrived. The Warlock had tipped the scales.   
"We have done enough here," Dorack said, "Jump into hyperspace. We will fight again another day." 

________________   


  



	6. SoD II: Chapter 6 Into the Night

  
Part VI   
Into the Night

"The Interstellar Alliance has declared a state of emergency and has advised that all non essential space travel be suspended throughout the theatre of war.   
Drakh and Vyron ships continue to attack civilian shipping routes as they advance though ISA space. ISA President Delenn has appealed for calm as the enemy fleets rampage thought the sector.   
"Estimates on the death toll range from 5 to 6000 with nearly 10000 injured...."   
"ISN off," Captain Fisher ordered. Several days had gone by since the Battle of Orion VII, the first and only victory they ISA had had so far. A dozen other battles just like it had played out over the sector. Hit and run strikes playing to the fears of those attacked by overwhelming them with raw firepower.   
The EAS Damocles meandered into orbit. Even though he knew he should be happy he felt a weight pressing down on his gut. Sure he had saved Orion VII and rescued his wife but Fisher was uncertain what reaction his superiors would have to his actions.   
"Captain," a voice from the small hand link said, "Your shuttle is ready to convey you to Earth."   
"Thank you Leuitantant," Fisher responded, "I'll be right there." 

In all the years that Fisher had served in Earthforce he had never seen Headquarters in so much chaos. Officers and their aids running around holding important documents or relaying special orders. Politicians stood in the various offices demanding this or that loudly and often incoherently.   
Fisher tried hard to ignore all the commotion as he pushed his way through to the office of General John Raindeck.   
As he entered the outer office he was suprised to see that the chaos which reigned throughout the building was nowhere to be found inside Raindeck's office. On his personal secretary and a few aids stood inside the large room.   
"I'm here to see the General," Fisher said to the young secretary.   
"Of course Captain," she told him, "He has been expecting you."   
Fisher gathered himself together with a deep breath and entered the main office. He strode in with a confidence he did not particularly feel.   
"Ah Captain welcome." General Raindeck said with a smile, "I hope the rest of your trip was uneventful."   
The unexpectedness of the greeting broke Fishers step and he found himself faltering toward the desk.   
"Yes sir," Fisher told him," Very uneventful."   
"Please sit down Captain."   
Fisher sat slowly but did not take his eyes of the old general.   
"It seems you are a very fortunate man Captain," Raindeck began, "I was ready to tear your head off before you helped save Orion and I still should for disobeying my order to return to Earth immediately, but under the circumstances I'll let that go to."   
"Thank you sir," was all Fisher could think to say.   
"I have a new mission for you Captain, a dangerous very mission."   
"The Damocles is ready for anything sir."   
"I thought you might say that," Raindeck said. He looked away from Fisher for a moment.   
"Captain you will lead a task force that will attack a known Drakh base in the Alpha Puria star system. You will destroy that base and return to Earth space. All tactical data is in this data file." Raindeck held out the data crystal to Fisher who took it.   
"How many ships in the task force?" Fisher asked.   
"Eight ships, three Warlocks and five Omegas. There will also be a small reserve force waiting in hyperspace including three Omegas and two of the newly updated Hyperion class cruisers."   
"When do we go?"   
"You will leave immediately for your staging area in the Epsilon Eridani system. Your task force will gather there. I'm leaving the finer details of the planning up to you Captain but I want that base destroyed."   
"Yes sir, I understand sir."   
"Good then return to your ship Captain. Good luck."   
Raindeck extended his hand to Fisher. Fisher took it and they shook hands firmly. Fisher thought he caught a glint of something almost sad in the eyes of the older man but in passed to quickly to be certain so Fisher quickly dismissed it.   
"Thank you General," Fisher said, "We'll get it done."   
With that Fisher turned and left Raindeck behind. 

_________________

Delenn sat alone in her private apartment in the ISA main complex on Minbar. The rooms had seemed so large after John had died but on this day they seemed small enough to smother her. It was not not often that she held official meetings in these rooms but Delenn felt she need something other then the cold faces of Ambassadors looking at her. The hope that the familiar surroundings would calm her nerves soon proved pointless.   
"Ranger One, your report please," Delenn said.   
"Of course," Ivanova said, "The Whitestar fleet has been supporting the battle lines throughout the Alliance. The enemy seems content to strike random targets and is making itself difficult to trace. We haven't been able to pin down any bases or forward installations as yet," Ivanova paused for a moment, "We also require more haste in the building of the new Victory Class Destroyers. The handful we have in service will not be enough to spearhead the ISA war effort."   
"We don't need the Victory's to spearhead the war," Ambassador Na'Toth, "We do need a genuine victory. We cannot allow ourselves to remain on the defensive, we should strike back at the Vyron immediately."   
"How do propose to strike when you have no target to strike against?" the new Centuari Special Envoy, Koman Deragio, said, "Really Madam President what we should do is draw the enemy into a trap and destroy them."   
"The Drakh haven't moved this openly since they attacked Earth," Ivanova rejoined, "They won't be easily drawn into a trap."   
"Then we must give them something worth attacking," Deragio told them.   
"Such as?" Ivanova asked.   
"Your Victory construction yards," Deragio said quietly.   
Ivanova nearly spat the coffee she was drinking all over Delenn at that. "Are you insane?" she asked, "Those ships are vital to the continuation of the Rangers and the Alliance."   
"I am not suggesting that you allow the Drakh to destroy them only to let them believe they have the opportunity to do so," Deragio clarified.   
"And when the Drakh come?" Delenn asked.   
"We destroy them." Deragio answered. 

_______________

"Your Majesty, " Secretary Fulano said, "Admiral Billanii to see you."   
"Send him in," Vir said.   
The Admiral entered the court of the Centauri Emperor with a confident stride and gave his ruler a shallow bow.   
"Your Highness," Billanii began, "I have reviewed the planetary defenses and have found them lacking. I believe I can correct the errors quickly with your permission."   
Vir simply smiled at the Admiral as he began pacing around the room.   
"There are inherent weaknesses to our ship deployment and our ground based defenses do not cover enough territory," Billanii added.   
Vir quietly approached the Admiral and began to slowly circle him.   
Billanii began to fill with fear and apprehension as he continued, "I believe that is we deploy several hundred orbital mines we can fill in the gaps."   
Vir came to a stop directly in front of the Admiral. In the Emperor's eyes there was a look of cold fire that silenced Billanii.   
"Your ship sent a transmission into deep space after I ordered you here. The signal was heavily encrypted but not with any Centauri military codes. Nor was the transmission directed at any Centauri ship or installation. After some time the transmission analyzed and partially decrypted. The data was scrambled and very little was recovered. After the Glory returned here I had the message logs analyzed and I was informed that several messages had been beamed to that same point. The logs had then been deleted but my people are quite adept at retrieving such things."   
Billanii face began to turn pale as the Emperor revealed these things to him. Soon the Admirals eyes began to bulge out of his head until he was afraid they might fall out onto the floor.   
"I have also realized that you have been involved in all of the recent escalation's in the conflict," Vir continued, "So that leaves me to wonder just how long you have been working with the Drakh and why you would betray your own people to their worst enemy?"   
Admiral Tardan Billanii stood dumbfounded at the Emperor's revelations. Billanii stood stiffly until the Emperor turned his back and signaled his guards to remove the traitor. With the Emperor's back turned he lunged at the Emperor grabbing him in a choke hold. Vir was powerless to fight back as the Admiral held his arm around his neck. Billanii however did not see the guardsman that shot him in the back dropping him dead to the floor.   
"Remove it," Vir said, "and let us begin anew." 

________________

The Earth Alliance Ship Damocles entered the Epsilon Eridani system and took up an orbital position around the planet. Already in orbit around the planet were the other ships assigned to the task force. Captain Fisher stood silent looking at the place where Babylon 5 had once been. Only three years ago he remembered he had thought about how wonderful it would be to be part of the legend of the station but now only some small pieces of debris still orbited the planet from the once great place.   
"We are receiving a transmission from the EAS Starfire," Cmdr. Cone said.   
"Thank you Commander, put it through," Fisher responded.   
"Damocles this is Captain Anthony Karanja of the Starfire," the voice came over the ships speakers, "the task force is gathered and ready for hyperspace on your command."   
"Thank you Captain," Fisher said, "Where are our support ships?"   
"Different rendezvous point sir."   
"Very good. Prepare to transit to hyperspace. Jump," Fisher ordered. 

The Alpha Puria system was only a three day jump from the Epsilon Eridani system. In that time the crew of the Damocles worked feverously to prepare the ship for battle. Captain Fisher ordered that all systems be checked out before the battle, he did not want any suprises aboard his ship. Similar preparations were being made on the other seven ships in Fisher's command.   
All to soon the hour of battle approached.   
"All system check out ready Captain," Cmdr. Cone reported, "The ship is ready for battle."   
"Very good, all system ready, all hands battle stations. Contact the rest of the task force have them prepare to jump on my mark," Fisher ordered.   
"All ships check in ready sir."   
"Jump."   
Hyperspace open before them as the fleet poured back into realspace. The Damocles took the lead as the task force formed around them.   
"Scan the area for Drakh or Vyron ships Lt. Cordane." Fisher said.   
"There is nothing on the scanners sir," Cordane reported.   
"Let me see that," Cone said walking over to the weapons officer, "He's right there is no base Captain."   
"Launch fighters," Fisher ordered, "Have all the other ships do the same."   
Space in front of the Earth ships opened as Fisher finished his sentence and over a dozen Drakh cruisers raced out of hyperspace.   
"It's a trap," Fisher said quietly. 

The Drakh fleet began to move into positions all around the Earth Force vessels. Not one opened fire as the ship maneuvered themselves around the battle field. Warleader Dorack had wished it so.   
Dorack was pleased to see that the Damocles was among the ships drawn into this little ambush. Since the death of his son, Kor'Van and the his own defeat at Orion Dorack had been consumed with hatred for the Damocles and its crew.   
General Raindeck has done well, Dorack thought, revenge is now mine. 

Space was thick with fighters as the two fleets launched their full complements of fighters. Thunderbolts and Cobra fighters danced around the Earthforce ships while the Drakh Raiders hung back and remained near their motherships.   
"The final count is fourteen Drakh cruisers Captain," Lt. Cordane reported.   
"Thank you Lt.," Fisher said, "Communications any luck getting through to our support ships?"   
"No sir," the Comm. Officer reported.   
"Very well. We'll have to fight our way out I guess," Fisher told them, "lock all weapons an the Drakh vessels and open fire on my command. Get me the rest of the fleet."   
The Comm station signaled readiness and Fisher began to speak, "All craft prepare to open fire, don't attempt to engage just form up on the Damocles and punch a hole through the Drakh lines. Once clear go to hyperspace immediately. Good luck."   
The silence lasted a moment longer though it seemed to the crew of the Damocles to last a lifetime.   
"Fire," Fisher ordered knowing it could be the last order he would ever give.   
  



	7. SoD II: Chapter 7 Darkness and Fire

  
Part VII   
Darkness and Fire

Matthew Gideon looked out at the distant spec of light know as the Lyerdirnian star system. Within that star system lay the ISA's Victory Class destroyer construction yard. Originally the project had been undertaken by Earth, but after the Drakh invasion and the chaos that threatened after the release of the Drakh plague, the ISA had taken the project largely on itself.   
Twelve of the new Victory destroyers had been completed in the last few years, three more were under construction in the massive shipyard facilities.   
Those three ships were being protected by twenty vessels from several fleets. Two ships were of the Minbari's mighty Sharlin Class, there were several Whitestars, and half a dozen Narn Heavy cruisers, there was also ships from Earth and the Vree. An impressive display of firepower but somewhat less then the forty ships that had been there a week before.   
Then again, Matthew Gideon thought to himself, that was the point, weaken the defenses enough to make the system a target but not enough to arouse the suspicions of the Drakh invaders or their Vyron allies.   
Gideon waited patiently for the attack he knew would come. The Drakh had in his experience never missed such an opportunity. If they could destroy the shipyards they would.   
"What is the status of the fleet Commander?" Gideon asked.   
"All six Victorys are here Captain," Commander Mattheson reported, "as are the twenty-six Omega class destroyers, forty Sharlin warcruisers twenty Centauri battle cruisers and the two dozen Drazi assault ships. There are more Narn ships arriving in an hour."   
"Very good," Gideon said, "We expect the Drakh to strike soon. Have all ships prepare to jump on five seconds notice. I want no mistakes Commander."   
"Yes sir," Cmdr Mattheson responded. 

________________

Charged plasma, and high power particle beams filled the darkness of space with light as the Earth ships began to open fire on the Drakh fleet. The Drakh returned fire just as vigorously as the human ships. Fighters from both sides locked in mortal combat skittered through space while their motherships exchanged fire. The Warlock Destroyer Starfire was struck by a massive broadside from a Drakh cruiser. The ship burst into flame on its starboard side as the Drakh continued to pour fire into the massive warship.   
The other Earthforce ships continued on abandoning the Starfire to its fate and trying to avoid their own. The Drakh ships   
laid down impressive fire but the Earth ships responded with deadly desperation like a cornered beast ready to tear apart its enemy. At first the Drakh lines held up against the onslaught destroying fighter after fighter in the humans mad dash to flee. Soon the momentum changed.   
"Continuous fire Lt. Cordane," Fisher ordered, "We must get our ships out from inside this web."   
"Aye sir," Cordane responded.   
"There are too many sir," Cmdr Cone yelled, "Our fighters are being pummeled."   
"Captain, I've isolated the lead Drakh ship from all the comm. traffic," the communications officer reported, "It is almost directly in our path."   
"Feed the position to the gun station," Fisher ordered, "Fire the main cannons, destroy that ship."   
"With extreme pleasure Captain," Cordane remarked licking his lower lip, "Firing F/P cannons." 

Dorack stood proud in command of his ship. With the destruction of the Damocles he could avenge the Death of his son and even secure even more power. He saw the Human vessels burn, dozens of fighters fell prey to his might Raiders and several of the Earthforce ships had been destroyed. He was heartened to see a Warlock destroyer take a massive broadside but felt a tinge of disappointment when he realized it wasn't the Damocles.   
That is when he saw the Damocles herself bearing down on his flagship. Before he could order his troops to destroy her the Damocles opened fire with its forward weapons.   
Dorack didn't even have time to scream before he died in a massive ball of flame. 

"We've destroyed the lead Drakh ship," Cone reported, "Six other Drakh cruisers have been destroyed, we've lost two Omegas and the Starfire is a fighting wreak."   
"What about the other Drakh ships?" Fisher asked.   
"Most of the remaining Raiders have withdrawn, our fighters have been giving them quite a pounding in the last few minutes. The Drakh cruisers are regrouping as we speak."   
"Contact the Starfire," Fisher ordered. The comm officer nodded when the channel opened.   
"Karanja are you alive," Fisher said into the comm.   
"Of course I am," Captain Karanja replied, "but my ship is almost dead."   
"Get your crew to lifepods and evac your ship."   
"There's no time power cores already going critical," Karanja said as the ship began breaking up around him, "Now get lost before they try to finish what they started."   
"Signal all remaining ships," Fisher said after a brief pause, "Jump to hyperspace."   
As the Fleet left the Starfire exploded brilliantly. 

Hyperspace churned and boiled around the Damocles and its task force as the traveled back to Earth. Crews were assessing damage on all the fleets ships. Captain David Fisher stood looking out into the the great void considering the events that had just occurred.   
Fisher could come to only one conclusion about those events, General Raindeck had sold them out to the Drakh. The only question to answer now was why. Raindeck had served Earth for decades including the Dilgar and Minbari wars, it didn't make any sense for him to have betrayed them.   
The chime to his quarters sounded, "Enter," Fisher said.   
Cmdr. Cone entered the room and came to attention behind Fisher.   
"We have the damage reports for you sir," Cone said.   
"How does it look, Alan?" Fisher asked.   
"Not good sir, several of the ships wont make it all the way to Earth without a stop over somewhere," Cone told him.   
"Any suggestions Cmdr?"   
"The Lyerdirian system is not far from here, their is an ISA shipyard there where we can be sure to get help."   
"Isn't the Earth outpost in the Vagros system near here?" Fisher asked.   
"Yes, sir," Cone said, "It is."   
"I see. Set course for the Lyerdirian system then," Fisher ordered.   
"Aye, Captian," Cone said.   
"Dismissed Commander."   
"Goodnight sir." 

______________

Ivonava stood and watched as Colav sat out on the balcony of his room. The guest rooms in the ISA headquarters were said to be some of the best in the entire galaxy, but all the luxury seemed to make this particular triple being somewhat uncomfortable.   
"Hello Colav," Ivanova said, "May I speak to you?"   
"Entil'Zha, welcome. Of course you may speak to me," all three voices said.   
"I'm afraid with all the questions we have asked you about tactics, weapons, fleet strengths, that we missed the most important question of all. What drives the Vyron," Ivanova told him, "So I thougth I better ask before it is to late."   
"They fear the return of the Shadows," one of the three answered quietly. They always tried to speak one at a time as to not through off those they spoke with but in this case the single speaker added enormous weight to that statement.   
Realization dawned on Ivaova's face as the truth washed over her, "They don't know that the Drakh were minions of the Shadows. If they fear the Shadows so much the Vyron would never work willing with their ally."   
Ivanova activated her link, "Prepare me a Whitestar for immediate launch," she ordered. After the acknoledgement she turned to Colav, "Thank you," she said.   
"What are you going to do?" Colav asked.   
"I'm going to save the Galaxy, I hope." 

_______________

All was quiet on the bridge of the Excaliber, it had been almost three hours since the entire fleet had arrived here at the edge of the Lyderdirian system. When the Narn arrived three hours earlier they brought a few surprises with them. The first surprise were the two Bin'Tak Dreadnaughts the second surprise was the twenty Whitestars that followed them in."   
"Captian DeVries is aboard as you requested, sir," Cmdr Mattheson reported, "He is waiting in the briefing room."   
"Thank you Commander, take the bridge," Gideon ordered. 

"Well Steve, what was so important that twenty Whitestars had to be sent at the last minute even though it could potentially ruin or plan?" Gideon asked with annoyance.   
"I'm not entirely sure Matthew," the Ranger Captian answered, "We recieved a coded transmission from Ranger One ordering us here immediatly. We meet up with the Narn fleet and came straight here."   
"Did she give a reason?"   
"All she said was, 'We need as much Vorlon tech out there as possible.'" Steven told him, "Not much to go on is it."   
"Get back to your ship Steve. The Vyron could show up at any minute."   
"Yes sir." 

______________

Captian Corwin was waiting almost patiently in the Command and Control section of the ISA's Victory shipyards. He stood looking at his console remembering the days when he was junior officer aboard Babylon 5. In those days it seemed like there was a new threat every week and often there was little time to breathe.   
He had done to much breathing in the last few years he realized. In fact he found himself looking forward to the fight, in a way returning to his glory days.   
That feeling did not last long.   
"Captian, multiple jump points opening," the duty officer reported.   
"How many?" Corwin asked.   
"Over one hundred, sir."   
"Send the distress signal," Corwin ordered.   
"Transmitting now."   
"What is the make up of the enemy fleet?"   
"We are detecting Sixty Vyron battle cruisers, and Nintey destroyers with fighter launched. There are also thirty Drakh Incursion cruisers which are launching Raiders now."   
"More jump points opening Captian... Its our fleet. 

The Excaliber and its fleet jumped out of hyperspace in position behind the enemy fleet. They came out firing every available weapons they had. Centuari Ion cannons mingled with Narn Particle beams while Whitestars and Victorys fire Quantum discharge weapons into the enemy.   
Every ship that could launched its fighters and massive dogfights began as the fighters engaged in battle.   
"All craft," Captian Gideon ordered, "Fire at will. Keep the enemy away from the drydocks if possible. Good hunting." 

____________

The Damocles dropped out of hyperspace and into a maelstrom of energy weapons fire.   
"Battle Stations," Fisher ordered, "What the Hell is going on."   
"Shipyard C&C says they drew the Vyron into a trap, they are offering to let us stay and fight if we want," Cone reported.   
"To bad we didn't bring the rest of the task force with us," Cordane said.   
"Lt., have all gun stations lock on targets, activate Ion to Standard fire rotation protocals and open fire on all enemy craft."   
"Aye sir," Lt Cordane replied.   
The Damocles drove hard through a group of Vyron destroyers as it attempted to reach the Alliance forces. Dozens of Vyron fighters moved to intercept as the mighty Warlock Destroyer hurled itself through the enemy lines. Bolts of blue/green fire spewed forth from the Damocles' forward weapons and ionized plasma bolts flung themselves at the mighty enemy warships.   
"Shields are buckling on several of the Vyron ships Captian," Commander Cone reported, " The Drakh are backstopping the enemy formations, letting the Vyron take the brunt of the attack."   
"Sir, the Excaliber appears to be leading the attack," Cordane reported.   
"Get me Captian Gideon," Fisher orderd.   
"He is online now sir," the communications officer reported.   
"Matthew, sorry we came late to the party, where do you want us," Fisher said.   
"Good to have you here Dave," Gideon's voice came back, "Its a free for all out there just pick a target and go."   
"Understood," Fisher replied. He cut transmission to the Excaliber and began to assess the battle situation.   
"Lt. Cordane," Fisher began, "Lock all weapons on one of the big Vyron ships and open fire."   
"Aye Captian," Cordane replied.   
"All fighter wings stand ready sir," Cmdr. Cone reported.   
"Launch all fighters," Fisher ordered.   
Soon the Damocles began to shake with the power of its own weapons fire as its energy weapons and missile launchers began to speak. Drakh and Vyron fighters fell to the experienced flight crew of the Damocles, as their motherships shied away from the massive power of of the Damocles forward cannons.   
The battle raged across the night of the Lyerderian star system as the two fleets exchanged massed weapons fire at each other. Debris from multiple warships spread out like a blanket across space as the burning hulks of what were once proud warships spun out of the battle zone, completly lifeless.   
Drakh and Vyron ships continued their deadly duel with the forces of the Alliance. Ship after ship took massive hits from the opposing fleets and more and more died in horrible fire.   
"Captian, we are taking fire from a Drakh cruiser in are aft zone," Cmdr. Cone reported.   
"Lock aft batteries on that ship and fire," Fisher orderd, "Get us clear of that Drakh formation Cmdr."   
"This isn't good sir," Cordane said. 

________________

"Entil'Zha," the Minbari operations officer spoke up nervously, "We have arrived at the target system."   
"Jump us out of hyperspace," Ivanova ordered.   
Ivanova and the fifteen Whitestars she managed to gather jumped out on the edge of the Lyerderian system, not far from the battle now playing itself out.   
"What do we have out there Lya?," Ivanova asked of the powerful looking Minbari Ranger at the station next to hers.   
"Most of the enemy fleet is made up of Vyron ships, the Drakh appear to be hidding behind them," Lya answered.   
"Bring the ships in, lets joint the fight." Ivanova ordered.   
Now all she had to do was figure out how to get her plan to work. 

_______________

"Captain Gideon," Matheson began, "Fifteeen more Whitestars have jumped out of hyperspace. They are approaching under the command of Susan Ivanova."   
"Ranger One herself, heh," Gideon mused while the battle continued around him in all its furry, "Send her my compliments and tell her to get in the fight we need the help."   
Gideon refocused his full attention on the battle before him. Warship after warship on all sides were taking a major beating as weapons fire was being exchanged between the fleets.   
"Contact Captian Corwin," Gideon ordered, "Tell him its time."   
"Aye sir," Mattheson responded with a slight grin. 

________________

"Sir," the stations ops officer siad, "We are recieving the go signal from the Excaliber."   
"Do it," Corwin ordered. 

With more important things on their minds the invading forces of the Vyron and Drakh fleets had not made any more than superficial runs at the shipyards facilities. Inside those shipyards three new Victory class Destroyers were approaching completion. What the Drakh did not know was just how close to completion those three ships were.   
There moment of discovery was less than pleasant as the three ships joined the fight adding their icrediable might to the battle. Heavy fusion cannons and Neutron beams lanced out at the attacking fleet while one of the massive ships charged its main guns and fired its destructive energy at a Drakh cruiser.   
Enemy vessels scattered at this new threat while the ISA fleet continued the fight from all sides. 

"Nice shooting," Corwin exclaimed as the three victories began to take their toll on the invading forces. The increased power of the Alliance forces seemed have shaken the Vyron and Drakh up substantially.   
"Station defences are being overwhelmed," the stations weapon master yelled.   
"Contact the fleet, we're going to need help," Corwin ordered.   
"They 're pushing toward the main facility sir."   
"Push them back," Corwin demanded. 

_______________

The Damocles was baing rocked by powerful blasts from from all sides. Drakh and Vyron vessels were pushing in around the might warship moving in for the kill.   
"We can't hold them back any longer," Cone reported, "Defence batteries are failling. Missile tubes are offline."   
"Continue firing," Fisher ordered with a odd calm," we have no other choice now."   
Fisher turned his attention to the Drakh ship that was preparing to finish the Damocles. As he watched the Drakh vessel exploded in a spectacular fashion as the main guns of an uncompleted Victory ripped the ship to peices. The rest of the surrounding vessels began to pull away as half a dozen Whitestars plowed through the attacking formation.   
"Transmission from the Whitestars sir. Ranger One sends her regards," Cone reported with astonishment.   
"Commander, get us out of here now," Fisher ordered quickly.   
"Aye sir. Setting course for the edge of the battle zone."   
"That was too close," Cordane sighed.   
"Agreed," Fisher said quietly. 

_______________

"We are in position now, Entil'Zha," Lya reported.   
"Open a channal," Ivanova ordered.   
Lya nodded and complied with the order openning a channal to the Vyron fleet.   
"I am Entil'Zha Susan Ivanova of the Rangers. I stand here as an enemy of the Shadows and the Drakh. You have been lied to and manipulated by a terrible enemy, an Enemy you fight beside even now. One thousand years ago you fough against a race we call the Shadows, you emerged from that war a great power but with little experiance. When we drove the Shadow from this Galaxy more than twenty years ago the Drakh, their dark servants remained."   
"We have proof of all we say, from their using a Shadow Planet Killer to attack my homeworld to using Shadow devices to manipulate the Centauri. We have sent you all of our proof on a sub channal."   
"If you need more than scan the vessels of the Whitestar fleet. You will see that these ships were built using Vorlon technology. If we were allies of the Shadows why would we use Vorlon technology?"   
Ivanova was holding her breathe as the battle continued around the ship, but not as furiously as before.   
"Do you think they believed you?" Lya asked.   
"As long as they don't scan the Damocles I think we will be okay," Ivanova told her, "Where is the Damocles?"   
"On the other side of the battle zone driving hard for the edge of the fight."   
"Good then he understood, I thought he would," Ivanova said.   
"What do you mean?" Lya asked with clear confusion.   
"Fisher knows damn well that I don't send Regards to anyone. He figured something was wrong and I wanted him out of the battle zone ASAP.   
"Entil"Zha, the Vyron ships are disengaging, they're leaving." 

_______________

"Captian Corwin, the enemy fleet is leaving."   
"I see it Ensign," Corwin told him, "We won." 

_______________

"Matthew, they're pulling out," Cmdr. Mattheson reported with astonishment.   
"Yes they are John," Gideon said with a wry smile, "What are the Drakh doing?"   
"They are regouping and seem to be getting ready to pull out of the system."   
"Good," Gideon said, "Get me the Damocles."   
"Matt, looks like Ivanova did it," Fisher said over the comm."   
"She sure did," Gideon responded, "I hope it lasts."   
"Me to Matthew," Fisher said.   
"They are jumping to hyperspace," Gideon observed, "Its over."   
"Good, than I can finally go home for a much needed break." 

________________


	8. SoD II: Chapter 8 New Beninnings

The Sword of Damocles II- Teaser

  
Part VIII   
New Beginnings

"Reports from the military indicate that all Vyron ships along the front lines are withdrawing from their positions," the ISN reporter was saying, "Military installations are being abandoned and their is some early indications of fighting between Drakh and Vyron fleets. Alliance officials have been closed liped as to why the Vyron are retreating but the breakdown of of the Drakh-Vyron Alliance is being theorized at this point."   
"ISN off," Fisher said,   
He could hardly believe the Vyron were actually leaving. Reports were coming in from all over the ISA, Vyron forces quickly pulling out of strategic positions even pounding on an Drakh force that got in their way. ISN didn't even know half of what was going on, but one thing was clear to all, the ISA had won.   
Fisher pulled himself up out of his chair and looked into a nearby mirror. He had a few things to take care of before he would finally begin to relax. Fisher fixed his hair and grabbed his uniform jacket and began to head for the bridge.   
Fisher walked slowly as troubling thoughts passed through his mind. Why had General Raindeck betrayed him and the taskforce that he commanded? How could such a respected officer send the crews of so many ships into such a terrible trap.   
Fisher stepped onto the bridge of his warship.   
"Captain we will be arriving at Earth shortly," Cone reported.   
"Very good Commander," Fisher replied as he took his seat on the bridge.   
"Are you all right sir?" Cone asked with great concern in his voice."   
"Just searching for some answers Alan," Fisher told him.   
"And are they forthcoming?"   
"Not in the slightest, Commander," Fisher said, "Jump us out of Hyperspace."   
"Aye sir," Cone replied turning to face the helm station, "Open jump point."   
The Vortex opened before the Damocles which quickly moved through it.   
"We have arrived in the Earth System," the helm reported.   
Fisher only nodded in reply. 

______________ 

The Emperor of the Centauri Republic sat quietly in his thrown room contemplating. It was the end of the Earth year 2283 fitting then that at the beginning of this new year the Galaxy could begin again. Much bitterness remained in the hearts of the Centuari people, many still hated the Alliance for the bombings that had occurred twenty years before most did not understand the ISA's place in the renewed freedom of the Republic.   
Many of his people were going to be very angry come the morning when they discovered that their Emperor had completed his negotiations with the ISA. The Centauri Republic would be permitted to return to the ISA as a full member.   
The Centuari seat would not be on the executive council as it had been when Londo had sat on the council but merely as a member, sitting beside the ambassadors that had once made up the League of Non-Aligned Worlds. The Centuari would have to learn to swallow their pride if they were going to survive. Vir realized this, soon the people would too.   
Vir leaned back in his thrown as he thought of all the terrible things he has seen and done in the last thirty years and shuddered. It was time to rebuild he thought before he could become to depressed.   
Emperor Cotto decided to go to bed for what was sure to be a lousy nights sleep. 

________________ 

Colav knew there time to leave Minbar had come. The Vyron had returned to their own territory and would leave the ISA alone. Colav also knew the ISA would not desire to continue the conflict against the Vyron as long as the Vyron left them alone.   
They could not blame them, in fact they completely understood. They were no longer being directly threatened and the cost of mounting an invasion against a foe that was so far away would not be justified in their minds. Already Colav could feel the attitude toward shifting away from favoring an alliance between the Seekers and the ISA.   
The various beings that made up the ISA seemed to avoid Colav at every turn, not wanting to see what they were about to abandon.   
It was inevitable, Colav understood that, the ISA would not chose to carry this war any further.   
A tap at the door distracted Colav from his musing. Three head turned as one to face the open door and three faces became wide-eyed with surprise as they say who stood at their door.   
"May I come in," President Delenn asked quietly.   
"Of course madam President," the lead Colav said after regaining some composure.   
Delenn entered the room she was wearing a simple white dress and her long black hair hung over her left shoulder in a simple braid.   
"I'm sure you are wondering why I am here," Delenn started, "You have no doubt already noticed that you are not being treated in the same fashion as when you first arrived. I feel I owe you an explanation and a debt of gratitude."   
"We have done little to help you Delenn," Colav told her, "Your people won this war without the help of our people."   
"No, without you we would never of gained the insight needed to end this war," Delenn told him emphatically, "Unfortunately we cannot risk sending a force to assist you in your own fight against the Vyron. We can however provide silent support. I have already ordered that our full knowledge of anti-Vyron weapons and tactics be given to you. A ship has been assigned to bring you back to your own space and you will have with you some of the best technical advisors the Alliance can spare in order to help you adapt your technology.   
"The Vyron have not ended the state of war that exists between us, at best this seems to be a cease fire. The battles may have ended but the Vyron are still an enemy of the Alliance and that makes you our friend."   
"Delenn, we thank you," Colav said.   
"No thanks are required," Delenn said, "Your ship is waiting."   
Delenn held out her hand in the traditional Minbari gesture and and all three Colav's in turn approached Delenn and responded in kind.   
"Good-bye Delenn," Colav said.   
Delenn smiled and bowed, "Good-bye," she said and with gentle grace left the room. 

_________________ 

"General Raindeck will see you now Captain," the secretary said with polite indifference. Fisher only acknowledgment was to get up and enter the office of General Raindeck.   
All was as it normally was except for the General sitting stock still at his desk.   
"General, I demand to know why you ordered my task force into a trap," Fisher said forcefully. Raindeck didn't even flinch not a move but Fisher could see a tight expression around his eyes.   
Then without warning Raindeck jumped from his chair and pulled out his PPG pointing it at the Captain. "All is not as it appears Captain," Raindeck said.   
"They always watch you, always. You can never except them not even for a moment. They weren't as easy on me as they were on some of the others, they never gave me any time for myself," Raindeck blubbered out. "I didn't want to, but they made me, they threatened to destroy the outer colonies and when that didn't work they threatened my family. I had no other choice."   
"What are you talking about?" Fisher asked with incredulity, "Who did this to you?"   
"They call it a Keeper," Raindeck told him still holding the weapon out at Fisher, "It is a truly descriptive name. It doesn't usually control your actions but it makes sure you do their will. But you can do small things, things they wont notice, that is how I got the Starfire assigned to you."   
"Who are they?" Fisher demanded.   
"The Drakh," Raindeck replied simply.   
"They want me to kill you now," Raindeck told him after a brief pause, "they say you have been a thorn in their side to long now. They say my usefulness to them is at an end and that your death is the lad thing they require of me."   
"General," Fisher said, "The Drakh are beaten, we won. They can't hurt us anymore."   
"I wish that were true," the General said, "but I feel them, they are still there. They have just gone back to scheming again, they will be back. It is only a matter of time."   
"Fight them General," Fisher said, "You can win."   
"I'm afraid I have no fight left in me David. Good-bye"   
Fisher turned so as not to see the deadly blast. The PPG fired unkind Fisher found himself disappointed not to find himself not dead and lying on the floor. The disappoint passed quickly and Fisher turned back to face Raindeck lying on the floor with a massive PPG trauma to the head. For the first time Fisher was able to see the Keeper as it appeared over the fallen Generals left shoulder. It single eye focused on him and slowly closed in death.   
Earthforce security officers burst into the room pushing past Fisher to see the dead General.   
"I'd like to talk to the President," was all Fisher could say as the soldiers turned to him for an explanation. 

_________________ 

Earth Alliance President Si Ming Sio entered the small conferance room. Fisher stood at attention as the President walked around the table to greet him.   
"Captain Fisher," the President said, "I am glad to finally meet you."   
"Thank you sir," was all Fisher could say.   
"We are all deeply saddened by the death of General Raindeck and the circumstances that surrounded it," the President told him sincerely, "He was a fine officer how had done much for Earth, and for the time I knew him he was a good friend."   
"Yes sir," Fisher replied.   
"We have analyzed the creature that had attached itself to Raindeck. He had little free will and almost no control over his actions. Raindeck was a puppet to this 'Keeper' he was forced to do everything the Drakh wanted him to do through that little creature."   
"Not everything sir," Fisher told him, "The Drakh wanted him to kill me, but he fought them and killed himself. His last act was one of defiance. In many ways he died free of them."   
"The General will be interned with full military honors Captain, and you and your crew will be receiving the highest commendations for your work over the last few months," President Sio told him.   
"Thank you sir."   
"You have done well Captain Fisher, you and your crew should be proud," Sio told him, "That is why Delenn has asked for you to attend the ceremonies on Minbar."   
"What ceremonies would those be?" Fisher asked.   
"The victory celebrations and the reinstatement of the Centuari Republic to the Alliance, Captain."   
"Of course sir, we will leave right away."   
"Very good Captain, safe journey to you and your crew."   
"Thank you very much sir. 

Later, as he sat alone in his quarters brooding silently over a long cold meal of some unidentifiable substance, Fisher began to stare out into nothing. His thoughts turned to the last few pleasant moments he had spent with his wife near Orion only a few months before. He missed her terribly but had not spoken to her in so long he feared she would not recognize him.   
Quietly he grabbed the picture from of the nearby stand.   
"Open a channel to the Macedon, I'd like to speak to Captain Fluentes immediately. Highest priority." 

__________________ 

"I remember the day the Interstellar Alliance was founded," Emperor Vir Cotto said as he addressed the ISA council. "I remember the sense of history being made and the happiness on the faces of so many people back on Babylon 5. I remember people taking about peace and security and about how the Galaxy would finally be safe for all people.   
I also remember the day the that the war with the Alliance began and the destruction left behind by the combined forces of the ISA on my world in the same way I remember the devastation we left on Narn. I remember the day I discovered the Drakh were using my people and manipulating the Alliance and I remember the day the Drakh were exposed on Centuari Prime."   
Vir paused for a moment as if to gather strength but quickly continued his address," I will remember this day, as will all of our histories, as the day when the Centuari Republic returned to the Interstellar Alliance and the road to peace was reopened.   
For to long our people have been suspicious of each other, for that is the way our enemy desired it. This day will mark the beginning of the end for that time of suspicion and war. Our peoples will stand as one and face the pervasive darkness that still haunts our galaxy. We will not always agree but we will move as one or not at all."   
"I remember the day I first arrived on Babylon 5, it was so large and so full of possibilities, I not sure I even appreciated the half of it. I'm not sure I ever will, but I embraced those possibilities when possible as so many of us have.   
The Interstellar Alliance was born with the Centuari as a part of it and our absence as been a great hole in its very being. You were not complete without us as we were incomplete without you. It is very good to be home." 

Fisher sat and watched as the Centuari Emperor gave his speech to the the council of the ISA. There was much passion in the words and a great deal of hope. There was very good reason to feel hope, the Vyron had withdrawn and were, from all reports, attacking the Drakh. The Drakh were for the most part trying to escape the hammer blows of the powerful Vyron fleets and doing their very best to hide in the shadows from which the came.   
The Alliance was once again at peace, the Centuari had returned to fill their seat. The future was looking bright.   
The ceremonies would be over soon and he would be awarded his second ISA Star of Valour medal. All Fisher really wanted was to return home, to Earth and spend time with his wife while taking the longest vacation of their lives. 

_____________ 

Tork'ala was not a happy Drakh despite his quick rise to power. Dorack had left a vacuum of power after his death which had allowed for Tork'ala to assume his new position as Warleader of the Drakh. Unfortunately Dorack was to preoccupied with gaining revenge for the death of his even more foolish son Kor'Van. Had he focused of the true objective of the war the ISA would have been easily beaten.   
Now the Drakh would have to go back into hiding to avoid the many fleets of ships that would gladly destroy all of the Drakh if given the opportunity.   
What the Alliance did not yet realize was the the Drakh were far from defeated, the war was not yet over and possibly never would be. 

The End. 


End file.
